galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Division One: Episode X: It's Only Business
Rumor among the underground was that "The Oppressor" was making a transaction with the Qua'zarus gang over a new shipment of Nexus Magazines. These said magazines were supposed to be able to grant any shooter unlimited ammo therefore reducing reload time and allowing criminals to shoot sporadically instead of taking time to aim. One magazine was going to $500 credits on the black market and with a shipment of 7 crates containing 1000 Mags per crate, everyone in the underground knew that this transaction was going to be high security and could likely end either glorious for the Qua'zarous gang, or disassortous Back at HQ, Draas and his team were going over a special assignment for tonight's deal. "As you may already know, 'The Oppressor' is just a myth. In fact he belongs to group but his name will remain secret due to it being above even my pay grade. All we know is that he plans to have the leader of the Qua'zarous group and all his made men attend to make sure this deal is secured. That means we will have to strike hard and fast. We want to catch the gang in the middle of the transaction...the moment you see this man...the oppressor grab the suitcase of money, I want you guys to rush them. Also due to the fact that this task is so big, we will be bringing a Warrior to help us. She will be with 'The Oppressor' acting undercover as a body guard. We are to meet with them only at the place where the meeting will be taking place. Once we find out where, we only have a 10 minute window to get there and setup an ambush. Okay men move out!" On a distant desert moon, in the small apartment of the slums, loud music could be heard coming from the room. Inside the room, the sounds of heavy metal and machinery could be heard as a cyborg was hunkered over a table with a lamp. He raised his robotic arm to his lips to pull out the rolled weed he had and exhaled smoke between his lips. He then ashed it on the side of head where some metal was showing before continuing to work on some metal he was shaping before him. Next to him, he had a open laptop which then made a 'ding' sound alerting him of an message. He read it quickly, it was a briefing that his contact would be meeting him at his place. As he scrolled down, he picture came up and Prezzor raised a brow. "She ain't half bad looking." His voice was rough and he quickly replied to the message giving his coordinates for where he was. The message would detail that the warrior was to escort the biggest crime boss in the underground as a bodyguard but also to work undercover in case the assets needing saving. Her prime directive was to protect the merchandise, not Prezzor. He was only a liability although Prezzor had no idea about that side of the deal between Draas and this Warrior. She was also to report at 0330 (03:00) in everyday clothing. Lastly the message would caution her to use judgement as she and Prezzor were to face to face with a notorious crime syndicate known to behead previous operatives. That piece of info was also unknown to Prezzor. 'Medusa' The one good thing that Medusa had going for her was her distinct looks and very unique abilities as a Sohakoraimu. Nobody looked like her and no one quite had the skillset she did. And because of that, she sometimes got treated a bit differently. Case in point, after a successful first run with her fellow warriors, Mercer and Winchester, she had been called in for another mission, but this was for a private contract that would allegedly take place on one of the moons that orbited a planet she'd never heard of. According to her mission snapshot, her contract was to pose as a decoy bodyguard to someone of a second party for a top dollar transaction in the black market. Meanwhile, her contractors would come in for a bait and switch. Essentially, a last minute heist. It sounded quite exciting and Medusa was more than stoked to play a part in a mission such as this. However, because she being sent off the main planet for this, she was advised that she not go in alone and thus would have a partner coming in with her as a double agent and intelligence operator from the contractor's side of the mission. That was all well and dandy, so while she went down to the locak B/X to rack up on her supply of insects for feeding and some human street clothing, HQ dispatched this mission to the randomly Operative to accompany her. DM: At 0700 hours that morning before, Vishnu Tiberian would get a buzz on his mobile scanner for a new mission update. Modified to address him personally, Vishnu would find a mission snapshot detailing how he would accompany another warrior to a desert moon known as Demeter. After commuting to and landing upon Demeter, he and the warrior would separate, with her heading off to play bodyguard to the Kingpin while he'd be assisting with the heist and assuring that they were able to acquire their destined merchandise. A knock on his door just a minute later and he would find that a commlink bluetooth and communicater, a space ticket and travel visa for Demeter would be dropped in his inbox as well as clothing vouchers from the B/X for him to purchase Civvies if he needed them. Dressed in a double breasted black suit with black gloves, a leather briefcase and leaning against the doorway to the main hanger, Minerva stood in wait for her partner and Operative to join her in the flight to the spaceport. Whenever he arrived, Medusa would smile toward him. "Are you Operative Tiberian? I'm Warrior Til Ai'ie Valla." She'd reach a hand out to shake his before she would lead him to the small jet. "Thank you for answering the call, I think we'll do well!" The twosome would soon board and the private jet set aside for this mission would then make the twenty minute trek to the spaceport via private landing strip, and from there, they were able to board a direct hyper-warp to Demeter. What would have been a sixteen-hour plight was cut down to three and upon landing, the two were met with their own respective liaisons to personally lead them off to where they needed to go. Vishnu would be taken in a car up north toward the slightly more classy parts of town where the headquarters of Draas was located. He would be dropped off at what looked to be an abandoned meatpacking factory, but as per the instructions in his mission objective, he was head around to the second side door and knock once. ~ Meanwhile, Medusa didn't have the nice escort that Vishnu got. Instead, she and the rather squat looking man would end up walking to the slums of Bacchus. It was a short stroll that spanned fifteen minutes, but upon reaching a very crude looking neighborhood in just the general , she found herself alone and without word from the man of what to do. That was fine though, before she could start to wonder what she should do, she got a memo on her dummy scanner with the coordinates and an adjoining pedestrian's GPS of how to get there. It would take Medusa another twenty minutes to reach it, but once she had, she was in front of a door to an apartment. Rather than knock upon it, she rang the doorbell so that only Prezzor would be alerted to her arrival from the inside. Whenever he did answer and open the door, she gave him a devious blood red smile. "Hello, I believe you're my date for the night." Vishnu Vishnu would glance down at his mobile scanner, picking it up he would now read over the details quickly before getting out of bed for a knock at his door. He opened it quickly to see what was on his front porch and quickly he'd grab all of it and bring it in. As he began to look through everything he'd find for himself a commlink bluetooth and communicater, a space ticket and travel visa for Demeter. Along with that something dropped through his inbox, which seemed to be a B/X clothing ticket, it was a good thing they provided these considering he didn't really have any normal clothes, all he usually wore was suits, with that he'd rush off to the clothing store in a hurry, making sure he had everything in his pockets including brass knuckles and his plasma pistol. Once at the store he would need a completely new outfit and he'd begin to look around, the first thing that caught his attention was a white T-Shirt, he wasn't really one for cool designs they made him stand out too much. Along with the T-shirt he'd grab a plain black hoodie and some black joggers, and along with that some basic tennis shoes, Then continuing out of the store after showing the certificate, throwing on the newly bought clothes he'd begin to walk down to the Subway, handing the people at the ticket stand just enough to get on, he'd now ride the subway for about 30 minutes till he was about a block away from his destination and he'd begin to jog to the destination he was supposed to be at. Realizing how late he was he'd break into a sprint, running there. Once he arrived within another 5 minutes cause of how fast he had ran once he could see the destination he'd slow down to a jog though as he didn't want to seem panicked at all, with that he'd come to a stop infront of Medusa extending his hand as well to grasp hers firmly and shake. "Special Task OP Vishnu Tiberian, nice to meet you. Sorry I'm late had to take the subway." With that he'd let the lady lead him to the place they were supposed to be boarding quickly he'd sit riding the twenty minutes in silence not saying a word. Once on the direct hyper-warp he'd begin to kick back, closing his eyes trying to sleep, he wanted to be rested up for the task at hand, once they reached their destination he'd wake up, sitting up now as he stretched. Once they'd landed somebody would be leading him off to a higher class part of the place, once he was at the seemingly abandoned meat packing factory. Thanks to his instructions though, he immediately knew what to do as instructions had been given to him he walked around to the second door and knocked once pulling his hood up on his head as to hide most of his messy hair. 'Prezzor' Prezzor was placing a few items within a bag when he heard a knock at the door. He was also preparing for his side of the mission in which Draas gave strict instructions not to detail that part to the rest of the operatives. Prezzor walked up to the door and peeped through the hole in which he saw his contact on the other side. "Eh...she looked better in her profile picture. " he shrugged then remarked loudly enough in a deep automated voice "one second." He had to disguise his voice as no one knew "The Oppressor" or how he looked like. Prezzor quickly grabbed a helmet which changed his voice and a black suit to give him a bigger appearance as well. Lastly he grabbed a large trench coat with a leather hood then ran back to the door to open it. From the outside, she would be able to hear his heavy footsteps before the numerous locks and scans were made just in order to open the door, talk about high security. When he opened the door, all she would see was a violet visor constantly changing in different shades of purple. "Please come in." Even the way he talked changed as he allowed her to come in. He then handed her a remote key. "I hope you can drive. I need you to escort the credits while I ride my hover bike. " he would toss the key to her and turn his back to finish packing. He took with him Thunder Cap .500 as well as his Remington Mark-F. He then headed back towards her and uttered, "Let's go." According to a brief log about Olh Prezzor, many said he was emotionless, stood 7 feet tall, and could kill a man with his bare hands. From the seeing the man in person, only thing which seemed true were his emotionless reactions. The two headed downstairs and enters a garage in which two vehicles were covered in cloth. Prezzor removed them both revealing a Caddilace Mac-4 and what looked to be a simple hover bike. It was almost laughable until Prezzor started the engine to the bike. The engines roared shaking the entire garage and one could tell that was ordinary bike. "I give you the Dexus-R6, it looks like the R8 because I hanged the engines but if Patrol ever found out that I had one of the most illegal bikes in the 5 sectors, they would destroy my baby and lock me up forever." He hoped onto the bike and revved the engine which caused fire to spurt out of the exhaust. Behind the mask Prezzor was drooling over his pride and joy but on the outside, he seemed to care less. "You will meet me at this location, I have to make a pit stop before I can meet with you." He types in the coordinates in his Rolex and transferred it to her before revving the engine and taking off. A small message would then pop up o her screen with the coordinates saying : "By the way, drive carefully because I had to steal that vehicle in order to store all the credits in the back and trunk." Even now, the faint sound of sirens was starting to get closer.... 'Medusa' When she finally met up with Vishnu, Medusa was all grins and smiles, dismissively waiving off that about him being late. "It's quite all right, I'm still learning my way around here. " During their twenty minute interval, she was also silent. And on the way, she'd spend three hours watching the random movies made available to passengers on those little handheld consoles. ~ Outside Prezzor's door, Medusa heard a mechanical male voice demanding a moment, to which she just nodded....not that he could even see it, but still. During that short little period, she checked over her civvies. She wasn't a huge fan of wearing clothing, it was a bit noisy and a little cumbersome to move around in. Personally, if she wasn't moving naked in her own symbiotic skin, which in itself was like armor, she at least preferred the tightly fitted suits that were provided to the warriors. So in those few momenets, she adjusted the clothes to sit about her person more loosely. Now she remembered why she disliked cotton. Soon enough though, she heard the heavy clunk of footsteps pounding toward the door before it opened up after a series of locks and clicks parted. Yellow eyes giving him a full once over, taking in his large form, complete with helmet, hood and trench coat. He was.....not what she had been expecting. What had she been expecting? Hmmm, maybe a well aged human, but on the smaller side and more...social maybe. She looked into his violet visor with a slight smile and stepped into the apartment, taking the key he handed her. "I can." Medusa's experience with cars was surprisingly more vast for an immigrant alien like herself, since usually she preferred walking to being in a foreign private operation vessel. However, because of her training, she had learned how to operate practically any and all vehicles there were to learn. So when handed the keys, she glanced down to check the serial numbers or the cut of the teeth, that alone would give her warning to what she'd be captaining today. They were going to the meet up separately it seemed, but Medusa would have the money. Perfect. "Yes sir. However you'd like." With a single nod, she shadowed him out of the apartment. Medusa had taken note of all the alleges and rumors about him and just watched him as they parted ways to their respective rides for the night. He was nowhere close to being seven feet tall, she was on the fence of killing with his bare hands, and he did come off as cold, but it was hard to tell with having just met him, and likely after tonight, she'd never see him again. But that would remain to be seen. The car she was given looked like a giant piece of candy, and the bike Prezzor was taking didn't seem like much...until it shook the whole garage, and she raised both black brows. "Oh my. That is quite the transportational piece of equipment you have there." She looked to him while he did seem to boast about the work he put into this piece. "It is a very...intimidating vehicle you have, sir. See you at the meet up." Strutting to the driver's side, Medusa unlocked the door to the Cadillac and slid in. Before she shut the door, he gave a warning on his delay and the car, both of which she nodded. "Take your time, your property is in safe hands." With a wink, the door slid shut. The car would then immediately start up and she pulled out effortlessly into the street but stalled while she checked her dummy scanner for the coordinates. "Understood, see you soon." Medusa allowed Prezzor to drive off first before she sped off toward the meeting point. As she drove, a stray strand of black hair would coil like a serpent around her left ear, and press in against the comm link bluetooth installed it. "Stage one complete." Assuming Vishnu had put and turned on his own commlink, Medusa's voice would now chime into his ear, the sound whirring winds and passing cars could be hear from her end. "En route to meet location now. Prezzor has informed me of a delay and claims he'll meet me there. Over." 'Prezzor' Vinshu would not have long to wait by himself when a squad of vehicles pulled up on the rear side of the hanger. Some of the all black unmarked hover crafts had men in suits coming out of the and were accompanied by squad hover crafts. One of the many species of aliens was a humanoid by the name Draas. He approached Vinshu with his hand out and shook it. "Vinshu I presume, by your portfolio, you are exactly what we need for this operation. As you know you will be a body guard for "The Oppressor". We don't want you to be anything more than just eyes and ears on this operation but once the fighting starts, ditch this..." Draas passed Vinshu a compact disguise in which he would go from a his current clothes to a full suit. The cloth was designed to shrink onto his body perfectly takig shape no problem. "...Then put on this and join the fight." He then gave him another one which would simply change his clothing into a ballistic-proof vest minus certain lasers. "He would then give him a brief folder detailing the Qua'zarous gang's brutality and crimes over the past decade. "As you can see these guys are not to be taken lightly, we can't afford for you to be caught wearing a wire so unfortunately, we won't be able to have a wire on you so catching them on time is important. I need you to signal us with this. It's a pen that seems normal but it will transmit a frequency directly into the room kind of like sonar so we know exactly where to rush and who is the enemy or the ally." Whenever Vinshu put on the suit, he would place the pen in his suit pocket before patting his chest. "There all set. Now we can't stay because this place will be searched before this meeting will take place so we can't have any indication that we were hear. Now both you and Medusa are not to be actual bodyguards for "The Oppressor" understood? Make sure she knows." Meanwhile, Olh Prezzor was parking his bike a few yards away from the rendezvous point. He was now walking up the stairs of an abandoned factory. His hands glided up the dusty rail as his red eyes adjusted to see in the dark. His night vision was superb as he could see as bright as day. On the 46th floor, he was now standing in front of a window looking out at the hanger he would soon be netting with the leader of a gang. Prezzor was nervous about taking this mission then and he was nervous now. Still what could he do? Prezzor got to work setting up his sniper rifle on a mount then attached an x-ray scope made to see in both magnification and through 10-inch thick concrete. However being that the hanger was made of a lighter steel and was within a decent range, he would be able to take the shot no problem. Once done, Prezzor moved the control with his holographic Rolex to test is the sight picture of his gun would move as well. Seeing as it was working, he sighed as the hard part was about to come. The police that were behind Medusa were arriving to the empty garage just in time as he was already down the street and off to her destination. The self guide speaker within the vehicle instructed her of a road blocks and cops who were in hiding for speeding hovercrafts and before long, he would be arriving just as Prezzor was also arriving. The moment they were in the hanger bay, the three of them, Prezzor would order for Medusa to have the vehicle turned around in case they had to run off. He also instructed Vinshu to stand by his side and be ready for anything. "I trust you have a reliable weapon?" However just as Prezzor asked that question, sounds of numerous vehicles began to rumble outside and the great sliding doors began to open. A horn began to blare and before long, the Qua'zarous gang had entered with their leader Digitan along with his right hand, Cyferous. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/361636940329779210/364221464339152910/image.jpg Category:Divisions